


Monday With Sean

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [50]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah no longer has to worry about Mondays.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	Monday With Sean

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #13, Monday.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

“I used to hate Mondays,” Elijah told Sean.

“Didn’t want to get up for school?” Sean questioned.

“Had nothing to do with school or work,” Elijah explained. “It was after I was living with Pedar.”

Elijah rarely brought up Pedar anymore. Sean waited to hear some new atrocity.

“Sunday was always a great day,” Elijah went on. “Nice, leisurely brunch with the Sunday Times, sex if he was in the mood then a night out at a club or the theatre.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It was, but then Monday morning came and I never knew what kind of mood Pedar would be in, whether I was going to wake up to a caress or a slap.”

“It’s amazing you didn’t develop an ulcer.”

“Maybe I did. Every Monday I woke with a pain in my stomach.”

“Elijah, I couldn’t live with myself if I ever made you feel like that.”

“You couldn’t, Sean. Every morning I wake up in this bed, all I feel is love.”


End file.
